Inhale
by hongkongstar
Summary: in this tainted soul, in this weak young heart, am I too much for you. Ficbit drabblescene. DaiJaehee.


Dai is made of scars and sadness, a fragile mix framed in dark skin and sharp words. Jaehee can't help but touch him with reverence. For all his strength and attitude, like this, with eyes soft and skin flushed visibly despite his dark tones, Jaehee feels like one wrong move could shatter him, break him into pieces.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" He's spent too much time looking – Dai's caught his breath, gathered up the cutting edges of his tongue. His mouth is still soft and wet looking, lips red and swollen despite his words. Jaehee smiles, leans down to touch their lips together, sliding back before Dai can deepen it.

"Looking," he says, licking his lips. "Admiring." His tongue feels thick, mouth numbed, as if he's never used it so much before. He brushes his thumbs over Dai's nipples, rubs in circles around them, and Dai lets out a hiss. "Sorry," Jaehee says, slowing his touches, feeling the heat rising up from the skin beneath his fingers, reddened and raised from previous attention. "Sore?"

"No, it's good," Dai flicks his head slightly, his hair wet with sweat, stuck to his forehead and falling across his eyes. Jaehee brushes it out of the way. Dai's hands rub over his hips and back in thanks, drawing him down for another kiss. Their lips meet and break apart again wetly. "Just hurry up," he murmurs, dragging his tongue across Jaehee's lower lip, nipping the end of his nose before he can lean back.

Jaehee grins, fingers trailing down to where Dai's cock lays dark and swollen against his stomach. "Why?" he asks, tracing patterns through the pre-come pooling in the dips of Dai's abdominal muscles. "I thought you wanted me to touch you."

Dai's hips buck slightly under his weight, muscles moving smoothly beneath his skin. Jaehee bears down, forcing him back to the bed – Dai's strength would normally throw him with no effort, but he's uncoordinated, flushed and out of breath. Jaehee, like this, has the upper hand. "Jaehee," Dai says, glaring, but it loses all its power in the whine he draws it out into – powerful rich boy, half-spoilt, so unused to not getting what he wants. Jaehee's grin gets wider, but he gives mercy, hand wrapping around Dai's cock smoothly.

"There's no rush," he chides, hand stroking slowly, watching the shudders ripple through Dai's body; the gasps pour out of his mouth. "We've got all the time in the world." For once, he thinks, it's true. His fingers tighten, flicking his thumb across the wet head of Dai's cock on the upstroke, and Dai cries out, arching, abruptly coming across Jaehee's hand and his own stomach in long pulses.

"Fuck," he spits on the comedown, face hidden in the crook of his elbow.

Jaehee wipes his hand off on the sheets, trying to hide his surprise and disappointment behind the fall of his hair. But then Dai's hands grab at his hips again, and he finds himself on his back with a soft thump, staring up at Dai's eyes – still soft and dark with sex and love, but sharper now, composed and determined. "I wanted to get inside you first." Jaehee feels a shudder go through him, nervous at this, the mechanics of it that they'd never mentioned, arousal at the chance of it, the arc of Dai's body over his. He wonders what shows in his eyes as Dai looks down at him, seems to look _through_ him, leans down and kisses him, slow and chaste, reminder of their first kisses, twisted across Dai's motorbike, shoulders touching and the summer air warm and heady.

Jaehee traces his hands across Dai's shoulders, up to his neck, snaring his fingers in the wild flight of Dai's hair. "We've got time," he says, pressing his lips to Dai's jaw. Already Dai's body is heating again, arching down towards him. Youth, he thinks, hiding a smile behind his wrist, but he gives up a moan as Dai's thigh slides between his own, hips fitting together neatly.

"Okay," Dai says, voice low and curved around a wicked smile. "I'll go slow." His teeth find Jaehee's nipple, forcing a gasp up out of his throat. "Real slow."

Jaehee knows, payback's a bitch, but even with Dai at his cruelest, he can't help but think it's worth it.


End file.
